


Fight back

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fear, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Scene Expansion, Scene tag, of those three seconds from the infinty war trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Loki is faced with his worst fears when back in Midgard. And he only has one thing to bargain.Scene tag to those two seconds of Loki in the infinity war trailer.





	Fight back

 

Things were going so good. The people from Asgard actually admired and respected him, he had made peace with Thor, and he was more at less at peace with himself, perhaps the most difficult feat of all. And then everything was ruined, and all the little good things he'd built for himself came crashing and he was left in the middle of hell, again.

 

He didn't know where Thor was, he was in a planet filled with only his enemies, who would be glad to rip him into shreds and if it that wasn't enough, HE had found him. The presence from his worst nightmares, the one who knew his most secret weaknesses, the one who had used him and abused until he forgot even his name.

 

_He will make you long for something as sweet as pain...._

 

He shivered, despite himself. He had reigned in Asgard for years, led a whole planet whole pretending to be someone else, and made it look easy. He had fought a goddess of death, he had overcome his crippling fear of the Hulk. And all of that, for nothing.

 

He couldn't see Thanos approach, but he could feel the titan's presence, and Loki started breathing heavily, unconsciously took some steps back. Loki had known pain, and had been hurt many times before, and in many different ways. He had had his sense of self destroyed when he found out about his true heritage, he had been impaled in Svartalfheim. And yet, none of that could compare to what he'd gone through while with that man.

 

_You think you know pain?_

 

His mind was plagued by all the things he knew that madman and his associates were probably happy to do with him. Make an example out of god, to make everyone see how mighty you are. Crush a former enemy in front of their very eyes to make them see you will stop at nothing.

 

And Loki was strong, and cunning, but he knew his limits and he knew that he couldn't fool that purple or shadow or any of his henchmen, not when they had seen him at his weakest, not when they could do... things... that terrified him so much. They would play his body and toy with mind until there was nothing of the true him left, just as they were already doing, planting voices in his head, even from a distance.

 

No, he couldn't even be in the same as that madman and his people. If he stayed, there wouldn't be anything of him left, and his last days would be filled with agony and regret and pain in a way that exceeded the imaginable....

 

No, he refused. This time, he would get the upper hand. He took out the one bargaining chip that he had and offered it, before the pain began.

 

“You're giving it? To us? No charge?”

 

Tony Stark, without his shiny armour said. This was strange, but Loki looked like hell and there was a chance that he didn't Thanos to win either.

 

“Take it, use it against him. Just don't let him win.”

 

Wanda took the Tesseract and drew a small smile. This could be the advantage they needed.

 

“Will you fight with us?” Wanda asked. She enjoyed the prospect of having another magic doer by her side, and she could see that Loki had been hurt, and could use some closure.

 

“Wanda!” Tony said. “He's evil!”

 

“So was I.” She said, calmly. “I too, started fighting against you. And so were you until you stopped selling guns. We all got darkness in our pasts. But we also have the potential to be redeemed.”

 

Loki looked at his former enemy and this unknown sorcerer girl who was reaching out to him.

 

“He'll get to you easier if you're alone. Don't let him.”

 

Loki didn't know how this lady (Wanda, did Stark say?) knew all of those things, but she was right. He couldn't, wouldn't let him win. He had proved that he could be a hero, play in a team, and face his fears. Maybe this was the day in which everything changed, and not for the worst. The day he got revenge for all those sleepless nights, all of the invisible scars. He would avenge himself.

 

By becoming an Avenger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is loveee!


End file.
